Frank Chickens
Frank Chickens are a female Japanese musical group based in London, who have performed songs mainly in English from 1982. Founder members of Frank Chickens were Kazuko Hohki and Kazumi Taguchi. Taguchi was later replaced by Atsuko Kamura and then Chika Nakagawa and others in the 1990s... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel was a strong supporter of the band during the 1980s, when they recorded six sessions and scored a Festive Fifty entry with the session version of 'Blue Canary'. On 17 July 1984, singer Kazuko Hohki made a memorable appearance live in the studio with Peel playing some Japanese records. The DJ also later played Hohki's work with Kahondo Style. After JP's death, 'Blue Canary' was included on the Peel tribute box set Kats Karavan. Festive Fifty Entries *1984 Festive Fifty: Blue Canary (session) #42 Sessions *Six sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1983-05-16. First Broadcast: 30 May 1983. Repeated: ? *Tokyo Boogie / Sake Ballad / We Are Ninja / Woman In Harbour / Ufo 2. Recorded: 1983-09-28. First Broadcast: 05 October 1983. Repeated: 01 December 1983, 29 December 1983 *Fujiyama Mama / Night Of Akasaka / Monster / Life Theatre / Shellfish Bamboo 3. Recorded: 1984-03-14. First Broadcast: 03 April 1984. Repeated: 31 May 1984, 18 December 1984, 14 October 1986 *We Are Ninja / Blue Canary / Dream Theatre / Yellow Toast 4. Recorded: 1985-03-05. First Broadcast: 12 March 1985. Repeated: *China Night / Amy Rang / Japanese Rumba / Sake Ballad / Eightman 5. Recorded: 1986-08-05. First Broadcast: 18 August 1986. Repeated: 23 December 1986 *Two Little Ladies / We Say You Say / Japanese Girls / Sacred Marriage / Chicken Ondo 6. Recorded: 1989-06-25. First Broadcast: 10 July 1989. Repeated: 15 August 1989. *Jackie Chan / Want To See You Again / Carmen 77 / Do The Karaoke (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info) Other Shows Played (This list was compiled only from the database of this site and is almost certainly incomplete. Please add further information if known. See also Kahondo Style.) ;Frank Chickens *20 February 1984: We Are Ninja (single) Kaz *23 February 1984: We Are Ninja (Not Geisha) (single) Kaz (see Peel Late Feb Early Mar 1984) *06 March 1984: We Are Ninja (single) Kaz *19 July 1984: Blue Canary *14 November 1984: Sake Ballad (album - We Are Frank Chickens) Kaz KAZ LP 2 *18 December 1984: Blue Canary (session) FF#42 *02 January 1985: We Are Frank Chickens (LP – We Are Frank Chickens) Kaz *22 January 1985: We Are Ninja (single) *05 February 1985: We Are Ninja (single) Kaz *23 October 1985: China Night (12" - Blue Canary) Kaz *26 June 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 063 (BFBS)): 'Japanese Rhumba (12"-Blue Canary)' (Kaz) *19 August 1987: Yellow Toast (7") Flying Lecords *01 September 1987: Yellow Toast (7") Flying Lecords *04 September 1987 (BFBS) ([[Peel 068 (BFBS)): 'Yellow Toast (7")' (Flying Lecords) *04 September 1987 (Radio Bremen): Yellow Toast (7") Flying Lecords *05 October 1987: Yellow Toast (7") Flying Lecords *18 November 1987: Young Summer (LP - Get Chickenized) Flying Lecords *04 December 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 075 (BFBS)): 'Young Summer (LP-Get Chickenized)' (Flying Lecords) *03 October 1988: One Million Hamburgers (v/a LP - Sacrificed On An Altar Of Profit And Lies) Artists For Animals *10 July 1993 (BFBS): Yummy Yummy Yummy (album - Pretty Frank Chickens) *17 July 1993: Yummy Yummy Yummy (CD – Pretty Frank Chickens) *09 February 2000: We Are Ninja (7") Kaz *09 February 2000: We Are Ninja (Neotropic mix) (12" We Are Ninja) Ninja Tune *17 February 2000 (Radio Eins): We Are Ninja (7") Kaz *17 February 2000 (Radio Eins): We Are Ninja (Neotropic mix) (12" We Are Ninja) Ninja Tune ;Kazuko Hohki *13 May 1987: Harley Davidson (10" LP- Kazuko Hohki Chante Brigitte Bardot) Chabada ;Other *17 July 1984: Kazuko Hohki in the studio with Peel playing a selection of Japanese records External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *YouTube: Kazuko’s Karaoke Klub (with Billy Bragg) Category:Artists